pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Punchers!
Do you want new art style or stick with PvZ2 art style? New art style!! No, No, absolutely not, stick with PvZ2! Power Punchers is a new spin-off game in the [https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies Plants vs. Zombies] series. Similar to [https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies:_All_Stars Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars], except with major differences. Instead of a story driven game, Power Punchers is based around a Online PvP setting. The game does have a story with it except it is not the main focus, but is a very important part of the game nevertheless. Plot After the events of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Dr. Zomboss escaped and starts monitoring Dave. After a couple of years, Dr. Zomboss stops monitoring until he sees new plants arise in his Zen Garden. Interested, Dr. Zomboss begins to monitor Dave, just to find out Dave is growing new seeds! This was bad news for Zomboss and his zombie empire. So he has to get the seeds some how... Weeks after weeks of designing a small drone-like machine, Zomboss is ready. After days on end of attempting to steal the seeds, he steals a bucket of Seed Packets. Now Dr. Zomboss's plan is put into action, to finally destroy Dave ONCE AND FOR ALL!! But little did he know when he came back to the present, the universe was corrupted and wormholes started appearing everywhere... Concept Power Punchers concept surrounds you adventuring through the wormholes that started appearing in the world. In these worlds, there will be alternate dimensions and different time lines. This means the zombies can be based off of events or the setting at the area you are currently in. Outside of Ultimate Adventure mode, depending on the major event happening, the theme will vary. *Example: Valentines Day will make PvP Mode's lawn and such different along with other changes Areas TBA Gameplay Mechanics When the player has access to the map, they will see: #'Daily Challenge' - The player will be given a Daily challenge, that consist of different challenges that vary daily. If you have the VIP Membership, you get an extra challenge daily and a one free retry for each challenge. The retry cost can be: Free (Watch Ad) or 1,000 Coins (varies on challenge). #'Events' - Seasonal and Limited events are listed in the lower right, and when opened, it opens a sub-menu. #'Zen Garden' - Zen Garden shows all of the plants you have unlocked or purchased. You also buy/upgrade plants here. #'Leader Board' - Leader Board shows the highest players win streak, wins, and loses of the season. You can see the top people in your league or international. #'RVMail' - Here you can see rewards sent to you and the latest announcements. #'Star Shop' - Like in [https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_2_(Chinese_version) Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese Version)], rewards can be purchased once enough stars have been obtained. #'Backpack' - Items obtained so far that are not being used. These items can be sold for coins or sun. Plants *''Main Article: Plants/Power Punchers!'' Plants in Power Punchers have different evolution's. The maximum amount of evolution's for one plant are three, although not all plants have evolution's. The "root" plant is unlocked from an area, events/quest, or star shop. Category:Power Punchers Page Category:Fanon Games Category:Made by DRC